Watching Sara
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Catherine and Grissom chat.


..........  
Title: Watching Sara  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback:  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
Spoilers: A few but I'm not good with episodes. Sorry.  
Summary: Catherine and Grissom chat.  
Notes: My muse is coming back. I'm starting to work on my other WIP stories. Wish me luck. Gotta love Rascal Flatts. Oh and the song is Love You Out Loud.  
Extra Notes: The puzzle I have Sara working on is based on the puzzle I was doing last night. The new CSI puzzles. They are so cool. I'm still putting it together.  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.  
  
..........

She had, had a rough shift. First she was shot, which was just a flesh wound and then was stabbed in nearly the same spot as her flesh wound.

Sinking down into the chair, Sara opened the box before her and started taking pieces out. She usually passed by puzzles but this one had interested her. It was one of those 'you solve without the help of a picture' puzzle. She was up for the challenge.

As she took the edge pieces out, she clipped her earphones on and cranked the volume up on her Walkman.

.....

Grissom had eventually found her. He was on a mission to ream her out about her stupidity but stopped short at the doorway.

.....

Sara was oblivious to who was behind her. She was off in her own little word concentrating on her puzzle and not hurting herself.

.....

"Gil?"

Looking away from watching Sara, Grissom answered the person beside him. "Yes Catherine."

"She's in the clear. Brass backs her 100%. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just Sara's bad luck."

Turning his attention back to Sara, Grissom had figured as much, but he also knew that she could have started it all. He was silently relieved that it hadn't been her fault.

"The gun shot?"

"Was just a flesh wound and the..." Catherine suddenly stopped when Grissom's head whipped around.

"The what?" Grissom questioned.

"Shit, you didn't know," Catherine said as she mentally kicked herself.

"Know what Catherine, tell me," Grissom demanded. "I'll eventually read the report."

"She was stabbed."

"What?"

"Calm down, Gil," Catherine reassured him. "It was just a flesh wound, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"She was stabbed with just the tip. Didn't go in very far."

"Where?" He meant what part her body.

Catherine understood. "Just below the gun shot on her left side."

Turning his attention back to Sara, Grissom just watched her.

.....

Again Sara had no clue that she was being watched. She just sang along with her music and tried her best to put the edge of the puzzle together. It was proving more difficult than she thought it would be.

.....

"You were coming to ream her out?" Catherine asked as she too watched her.

"No."

Catherine chuckled. "You aren't a very good liar Gil."

Taking a deep sigh, Grissom chose not to answer Catherine.

"She didn't do any of this," Catherine pointed out. "You're going to have to stop being hard on her."

Quickly looking at her, Grissom spoke. "You were the one who told me to be hard on her."

"Ya but that was quite some time ago," Catherine pointed out. "And you two are so far from each other, it's scary."

Giving his head a shake, Grissom turned back to his favorite viewing subject.

When he chose to remain silent, Catherine continued on with the one sided conversation. "Are you ever going to do anything?"

"Do something?" Grissom asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"About Sara."

"There is nothing to be done."

Catherine chuckled. "Oh yes there is."

"Like what Catherine?" Grissom asked.

Ignoring his question, Catherine asked. "What are you doing to do when she stops telling the guys no and actually goes out with one of them?"

"They ask her out?" Grissom was shocked.

"Yes Gil, they do," Catherine replied. "But she's turn them down."

"Why?"

"Are you that blind, Gil Grissom?" Catherine asked. It was more of a rhetorical question because she figured he wouldn't answer it.

"Nothing can be done," Grissom told her, as he didn't take his eyes off of Sara.

She almost felt like Dr. Ruth. Chuckling to herself, she continued. "If you two weren't CSI's, would you ask her out?"

"I can't."

"Forget the job."

"It isn't the job," Grissom told her.

"Not the job?" Catherine repeated. Then it hit her. "For cryin' out loud, Gil don't tell me it's the age difference?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "She doesn't have a problem with it."

"Let's just drop it."

Catherine snorted. "Not a chance in hell."

Looking over at Catherine, Grissom questioned her. "What?"

"You heard me. Tell me why your age brothers you."

"Not my age. The age difference between us," Grissom corrected.

"Age is just a myth," Catherine told him as she watched Sara chair dance and she laughed.

Looking back to Sara, Grissom smiled. She was enjoying herself. "A myth?"

"Yes. Age means nothing in a relationship that is full of love. Oh and by the way, Sara does love you!"

About to say something, Grissom closed his mouth. He knew she did. And he had the same feelings for her.

"Before her internal flame goes out for you, do something would you," Catherine said as she pushed the door open just in time to hear Sara sing out a chorus of a song she was listening to.

"I have always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet type till now  
And I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms ..."

Pulling the door shut, Grissom turned to Catherine. "Leave her be."

"I wasn't going in."

"Then who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you're going to go do something before it's too late," Catherine said as she pushed the door open again. Sara was still singing.

"I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud

You keep bringing out the free in me  
What you do to my heart just makes me melt  
And I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to kiss and tell  
A love this true can't be subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell

(Repeat Chorus)

Bridge  
Baby, I want the whole world to see  
Just how good your love looks on me

(Repeat Chorus)

Baby, I love to love you out loud  
Yeah, I love to love you out loud..."

Before he even knew it, he was in the room with her and Catherine was pulling the door shut behind him. It was now or never.

As he stood there, the words to the song she had just sung started to sink in. She wanted to love him out loud or as the song went that person wanted to love the other person out loud.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Catherine was gone and that he was alone with Sara. Taking a deep breath, he knew he needed to get her attention but didn't know how exactly and if he scared her, she'd probably punch him.

Watching her take one of the earphones off, Grissom reached out to the chair in front of him and swung her around.

"Hey! What the..." Sara started as she quickly saw who had swung her around. "Grissom, if you're here..." but she was cut off.

Grissom took a leap of faith.

Sara was surprised.

Backing up a bit, Grissom looked down at her. "Sara," he started.

Grabbing on to his shirt, Sara spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Grissom smiled and kissed her once again.

..........

Feedback welcomed!


End file.
